Bonnie x (Girl) Bon-Bon
by 0MuSiC0AnGeL0
Summary: Basically title tells all, but the animatronics are more humanoid but they're still robots. Once I get my Deviant Art i'll post the pictures on there so you guys can see them, yes I already drew like 500000000000 drawings of them and they're awesome but I think I over did it OK NOW IM JUST BEING RANDOM. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Rated T for some swearing.
1. A Bite Of The Past

Let's go all the way back to the 70's when I was first made and Fredbears Family Diner opened (Sorry if I got the name wrong, but I do know it wasn't always called Freddy Fazbears after all the restaurant closings and shit!). It was maybe 1970 or 1972 when it opened, I don't remember much.

So it was a regular Saturday in 1975 when me, Chica, and Freddy we're on the stage. Kids were taking turns sitting on Foxy, he looked like he was enjoying himself, oh wait he was supposed to look like that! The day guard was supposed to be walking around making sure kids didn't get hurt but...he just stood there creepily.

5 kids walked over to him. I couldn't say anything or do anythings cause ya know I was like, not living...well I was but I was running on electricity and mechanisms. He lured them into the back room saying that he could meet us personally back stage. I knew that if I was living i'd either kill him or like ya know scare the living shit out of him. A couple minutes later there were muffled screams of pain and agony.

He hid the bodies in the closet and left them there to rot. About 2 weeks later when the restaurant closed for the complaints about the smell, the guard came back, took us apart, and hid the bodies in there. (Remember they're still humanoid figures). Adults complained about the blood and foul odor of decay coming from us and some kids would either gag or puke when they walked by us.

But that's not the only thing that happened. We had life, I remember the first night we came alive. "Oh my gosh!" Chica laughed as she walked around. Freddy had no idea what was happening "We have to save the kids!" He would shout whenever he came to life each night. "Their gone." I mumbled as we got to look down at our clothing. Mine had suspenders,violet jeans, light purple collar shirt, red bow tie, white gloves, and on my shirt there were 10 black buttons, I also had freckles.

Chica had short hair that had a little ponytail in the back, she wore a yellow dress with pink flowers embroidered into it it also had some small specks of blood, she had on light orange socks on with skinnier darker orange strips on them, she had a long white apron with a large pocket at the bottom that said LET'S EAT, she had orange flats, and little chicken earrings.

Freddy on the other hand looked very fancy. He wore a nice, black tuxedo with golden cufflinks with FF carved into each one, he wore a black bow tie, a white shirt with some specks of blood on it, his casual black top hat with the red ribbon going around it, on his feet he had fairly shiny black dress shoes with rubber bottoms.

"Okay what do we do now?" Chica mumbled as she played with her cupcake. "Yes, I say we mustn't dilly dally with our new life. We must asked what has happened to our previous no life, um unlife forms. "Right." I said still getting used to the teeth (They're like Timmy Turners from fairly god parents, don't judge I thought they looked good in the drawing.)

Chica's eyes went all crazy then stopped, then Freddy's, then mine. "There are supposed to be no people in the restaurant after hours." Chica mumbled. "I say there is an endoskeleton without it exoskeleton in the guards office! We mustn't wait to help that poor little robot creature struggle to find his exoskeleton (that is his suit)." Freddy sighed.

"Yeah let's go." I happily said as we started walking. "Aye mateys!" I knew that energetic voice, well I heard it a couple times before when he performed. "Foxy!" Chica laughed and hugged the taller animatronic in front of her. Foxy wore a reddish orange leather jacket that went down to his knees, a black eye patch, tan pants, black boots with a gold buckle, a silver hook on his hand, and a white shirt under the jacket. Oh wait he also had a pirate hat.

"Let's go fix that endoskeleton down in the office!" We all said yes and we all ran down...i'm pretty sure you know what happened. 4 security guards were killed from us trying to help it... I was so stupid at the time not realizing that he was actually in a suit his skin.

Okay we are now in the year of 1987. It was a Friday at 5:00 at night. The manager had a switch that would let us move around freely during the day and do whatever!" I thought it was magic... But that's besides the point. We were celebrating a girls birthday, her name was Scarlet Ann, she was turning 12. There was this little girl who was scared of Foxy, so she decided to call him names. I mean I would probably do that if I was scared.

She got to close "Ma'am I suggest you keep your daughter from touching the fox." The new guard said in his low voice. "She's not hurting anyone now is she?" Her mother laughed and watched her daughter. "Look this fox is so stupid!" The little girl said. Foxy had enough of this, she got to close...he lost it and bit her frontal lobe and he looked human too but his teeth were sharp and scary. She fell to the ground screaming in pain and eventually she died.

We all stopped what we were doing and looked at Foxy. Chica dropped like 5 boxes of pizza, Freddy's eyes were wide open, I think I dropped my guitar. Then the building erupted in screams of terror and fear, and the smell of blood. That night Foxy was supposedly shut down and became out of order, along with Pirate Cove. We were no longer able to move anymore during the day. But then that smell became worse and adults complained and a couple threw up their pizza.

The Manager had the health department come, they shut the restaurant down. I overheard the manager talking about a new restaurant. That night me and the gang talked it over. "Is he going to strip us down of our parts and use them to make better versions of ourselves?" Freddy asked dusting off his pants. "I don't want to look ugly!" Chica whined. "I don't know but...it's not death at least." I said trying to reassure them. "But what if...I dare mustn't say it...what if I GET DIRTY." Freddy whined. "Never took him for the type where he's always clean." Chica mumbled as she rubbed his back.

The next morning they took off my face and took most of my AI, they took one of my arms, and the stripped some of my good arm off and left my endoskeleton hand and arm in its wake, I was ripped and some on the metal protecting the wires and crap tore off leaving small spots of wire sticking out, my right leg's exoskeleton was torn off leaving just metal and ripped denim, and my suspenders and shirt were all jagged and I lost like 5 buttons.

Chica's mouth broke a lot and over the days she began to have millions of sharp teeth all sticking out, her left hand was gone and wires were falling out, she was torn and ripped to, some of her exoskeleton was missing, her right foot was completely gone, the bottom of her dress was ripped and tattered, her apron was still tied in a bow but it was tattered, her orange socks were ripped and she was really decaying faster than us.

Freddy's suit was torn and ripped, but her only lost a hand and some exoskeleton, and that's really it for Freddy cause the newer version of him changed A LOT! You would think that i'm mad at the other version of myself but i'm cool with it.


	2. Hi, I'm Bon-Bon!

"Finally night!" I happily said as I hopped off the stage. "Isn't this your first time, girl?" Freddy laughed. "I'm soooooooo excited!" Chica yelled. "I know but your showing some skin." I laughed as she looked down. Chica or as I like to call her Chic has a cut tank-top that says LET'S PARTY with little confetti, she had on the bottom on a bathing suit that was pink, she had on orange combat boots and she had 2 shiny, pink cheeks.

Freddy or as I call him Fred has on regular jeans, a white shirt with it's sleeves rolled up, black sneakers, and a black bow tie. Oh and his black top hat and he has the same pink cheeks as Chic.

Now I get to look at myself. I had on a white blouse with little ruffles at the sleeves, a light blue vest over it with dark blue buttons, 2 pockets on each lower side of the vest, I wore a white belt and a light blue skirt with ruffles at the base, with a red bow tie, I wore these socks that go up to my thighs, and I had on large light blue boots with dark blue laces. Also I had white gloves and the pink cheeks also some of my hair was brushed to the right and was in a side ponytail tied together with a red bow..

"There's no one to entertain here!" I mumbled looking around. Freddy's bear ears twitched "I hear someone to entertain!" He excitedly said. "Where!" Chic yelled sadly her ears are just holes in the side of her head. "The office!" I said as my light blue bunny ears perked up. "Lets split up!" Freddy laughed as we all ran in different directions.

I got near Parts and Service and I saw the door open. "Hello?" I whispered as I backed up away from the room where the older creepier ones stayed. "Okay this is creepy." I whispered to myself. I bumped into something and it grabbed me. My scream was muffled by something dragging me into Parts and Service. I quickly turned around when the door closed and was face to um...no face. His face was torn away and he had 2 glowing red eyes that soon turned to blue.

"Um...Who are you?" I asked sweetly. "B-Bonni-e." He said in his malfunctioning voice. It sounded like a Bonnie. "Well hi Bonnie i'm Bon-Bon!" I happily said holding out my hand. He clearly had one no hand and the other was a hand stripped of it's exoskeleton. "Ya know Bonnie you almost look like me!" I said looking him up and down. "N-No Yo-You look like m-me!" He said again with the malfunctioning! He had a pretty deep voice and I kinda liked it.

"H-Hey yo-you have my f-face." He stated as the blue dots squinted to look like he was angry. "No clearly my eyes are green and i'm guessing yours were purple, also i got these pink cheeks, these freckles, and these teeth (the Timmy Turner ones)." I stated. "W-whatever." Bonnie mumbled as he sat down. I heard a shifting in the back of the room. A creature so horrifying it actually could have gave ME nightmares.

It's mouth was torn, it's teeth were sharp, it's mouth was big, torn dress, no hand,"Chica?" I said with a hint of fear. "You guessed it girl!" she laughed but some pieces of metal fell out of her mouth. "You look nothing like her!" I yelled. "Listen hon i'm the 70's and early 80's version." She sweetly said and limped out the door from her left foot being missing.

"SO i'm basically a copy of you but light blue, and a girl also relatively smaller?" I asked sitting down next to Bonnie. He nodded. I saw something run by fast. "What was that?!" I mumbled clearly scared of the older ones, except Bonnie he's seems nice. "F-Foxy" Bonnie mumbled as he shifted, trying to get comfortable. "Why do you seem like such a grumpy grumpster!" I asked. He looked at me like I was stupid."Maybe because they used my face to build your face?" He said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

I heard a scream then gurgling blood. "W-What wa-was t-that!" Bonnie jumped. "OOOOHHHH Marionette just killed the guard!" I laughed. Marionette floated past. "Great job out there!" I laughed putting my thumbs up. "Thanks and he will most defiantly be your boyfriend!" He laughed and turned the corner. I blushed a little and laughed like it was a joke. "W-What i-is soo fu-funny?" Bonnie's voice sounded more off than just off.

"She made a joke where she said you'd be my boyfriend. Cause ya know she think she can tell the future and crap! I laughed nervously. He nodded and got up. Damn he's like freaking 4 inches taller than me. The top of his head was up to the very top of my ears when they are strait up so really counting his ears without counting my ears on me he's like 8 inches taller than me!

"God counting your ears minus my ears your like 8 inches taller than me!" I was amazed that he was probably the tallest...no wait Marionette is the tallest "YOU BET I AM!" I heard him yell from Prize Corner, she was getting back into his little box that looks like a present. "Why'd s-she yell t-that?" Bonnie asked, i'm starting to get used to his voice. "She can read minds." I said. He nodded. "Okay next time we get a security guard...You Me Him equals" I finished by taking my index finger and sliding it across my throat. He put his thumbs... I mean thumb up and everyone was returning to their spot.

Some people wonder what happens when Mr. Fredbear finds the slaughtered bodies of the security guards. Well i'll tell ya. He knows we kill em', he knows that that old creepy guy who killed all the children set all of us up so that all adults would be a threat...but only at night of course! He just takes the bodies and buries em' in the Night Guard cemetery he set up a couple blocks down. But one thing that freaks me out is...that there was this one dude we killed, (Just saying if you get confused from her saying that it's her first night...it was her first night in a long time, before they put the old animatronics in the Parts and Service.) He just like, he sticks around now.

We call him Purple Guy, and he always watches us. I THINK IT'S CREEPY! Oh, wait a killer, half bunny, half human, possessed, humanoid, animatronic saying a ghost is creepy! What are the odds. Ugh! It's not even 6 A.M. yet! Chica and Freddy just arrived on the stage. "How was the experience? I almost got him! I mean really I almost got him!" Chica mumbled touching some of the feathers on her arm.

"Ladies." Freddy smiled trying to flirt. "Dude I've known you for like almost a year." I laughed as he frowned. The door unlocked right at 6 A.M. Mr. Fredbear walked in with his assistant manager Johnathon Fredbear(His son is made up in this). "Let's go check on the guard John!" Mr. Fredbear walked quickly toward the office. I couldn't smile or anything so I just like smiled inside my head when he screamed.

I saw Purple Guy lurking around. I surprisingly break free of the grip of me being still and whisper shout "HIDE!" He turns and waves and walks towards Prize Corner. Eventually the place is filled and kids are laughing and playing. We're forced to sing a song for the Kindergardeners at St. John Elementary School. My head automatically turns and I see freaking Bonnie watching me...WITHOUT BEING SEEN! There's people walking right past him! I have to ask Marionette about this serious voodoo hoodoo while everyone leaves for the special fun that they have outside that everyone has to leave. That's the way of the manager giving us a break to roam around.

"Okay everyone including all staff and special authorities! We are going outside for the special entertainment!" Mr. Fredbear said through a microphone in front of the stage. Cheers of little girls and boys filled the room and even with some adults and staff...EVEN POLICEMEN! It fills my heart with joy. Once everyone was out except Mr. Fredbear and his son "Guys you get like 30 minutes to roam." and with that he left the building and locked it.

Once we were able to move I jumped off the stage and ran to prize corner. I knocked on the giant present looking box. "Marionette!" I yelled as he arose from the box dramatically. He wore a black jumpsuit with black buttons and white lines on the neck and by the hands with the long 3 fingers, he also had spiky black hair and a white face with no eyes and the classic blue lines that make him look like a her!

"Yes Bon-Bon?" He asked. "Hey earlier when I was performing Bon-" I was cut off "Bonnie was standing there watching you without being seen and people walked right past him?" Marionette finished for my yawning. "Exactly what I was gonna say!" I laughed cause I knew he knew everything and by everything I mean EVERYTHING! "A simple spell I cast on him when I teleported to the Parts and Service room to say hi to my old chaps." He said again. I shrugged my shoulders. "Pretty cool." "Don't you mean marvelous, amazing, super, fantastic, awesomely, honest to god, truthfully, godly, COOL!" He finished dramatically. I nodded. "Ta-Ta now daddy's gotta take a nappy-wappy!" He said slinking back into his red and yellow box.

"Yo what up Bon-Bon!" Mangle laughed crawling on the ceiling. "Nothing much Mangle! Just asking Marionette a question!" I said. Marionette has a light pink t-shirt on, with a white skirt, a bow in her long white hair and the cheeks that I have. Kids love to take her apart all the time! "Okay girl tell Foxy I said hi!" She called as she crawled back into her hiding spot.

I tip-toed to Parts and Service but no one was in there. "Boo!" Bonnie yelled grabbing my shoulder. "JESUS CHRIST!" I screamed as I turned around. BB looked at me. He looks so cute with his blue and orange collared shirt and his little tan shorts with his little hat with the fan and his cute balloon, the kids love running around with him, and yes he does move. And, sometimes me, Freddy, and Chica are allowed to move around serving people pizza and drinks or helping at the prize stand, or even playing!

"Hi, and don't scare me like that...especially looking like this! You'd be good for when this place is open for a Halloween party!" God I talk so much and so fast. "Yeah I would wouldn't I?" He laughed. His voice seems normal, and not very malfunctiony...well I mean there is some static sometimes but. "Hey your voice seems normal?" I said he nodded.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "God it's like a riot in here! This is the most we've ever talked to each other in months." I laughed and Bonnie looked at me. Then he caught a glimpse of my shadow, well everyone saw my shadow and Chica's and Freddy's. "Your shadow's creepy." Bonnie pointed out as he looked behind us. My shadow as people or the guards like to call it Shadow Bon-Bon.

"Ooohh at night it moves around!" I laugh as we sit on the stage. Most people are sitting and talking with their counterpart. Foxy's with Mangle, Bonnie's with me, BB and Marionette aren't really counterparts but they talk, Chica's with Chic,and Freddy's with Fred. All one big happy family. "We have like 5 minutes left." Bonnie sighed. "I wonder what you looked like with your face?" I said trying to picture his face but all I really pictured is two blue stars in the darkness of the sky.

"I have failed to imagine." I laughed. "Wait doesn't Mr. Fredbear have the posters from the old restaurant!?" I asked jumping up and running all over. "Found one!" I yelled it said Chica Chicken 1975. "Wow she really let herself go." I mumbled and Bonnie laughed a little. Another one said Freddy Bear 1975. "Impressive looks Freddy. Impressive." I laughed. Then I found one that said Bonnie Bunny 1975. "You older than me! By like 12 years!" I said, and his face almost looked like mine but wine had a little more tweaks to it.

Then we found the newer ones that all said 1987, the ones that are freshly laminated from just months ago. I can still smell the smell of the factory after all these months. "Wow I can't believe I haven't seen these posters before!" We both said at the same time referring to one another posters. "HEY LOVE BUNNIES TIME TO GET MOVING!" Chica yelled as she opened the door to Parts and Service. "See ya later!" I yelled as I ran to the stage "You too Bon-Bon!" He called as he closed the door behind him. Everyone stayed still and the people started rolling in!


	3. The Little Things

**_Guys this might not be the best chapter but i'm having serious writers block, like I can't think of anything, so really just go with it cuz i'm out of ideas. AND IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO THINK OF A CHAPTER NAME!_**

I was watching Bon-Bon through the vents. I tried moving but my stupid shirt was stuck on a nail. "Come on." I mumbled as quietly as I could. It ripped my shirt, but I didn't really care because my shirt is already like, destroyed.

Moving around in the vents was hard because- "ow." I mumbled as I fell into the night guards office. "Hmmm. What do you know? There's a vent on the ceiling." I said to myself. "Why have we been trying to go through here?" I whispered as I crawled through one of the vents.

People weren't paying attention to the stage so now's my chance. I went backstage as quietly as I could and hid behind a giant box. "I can't believe those kids from the field trip actually paid attention to us!" I heard Bon-Bon mumble. "I'm not very surprised...at least it's not the high school kids!" Chica sighed and powered down for a bit. "Yeah i'm happy that we get some rest." Freddy whispered and powered down.

Bon-Bon sighed and powered down for the next show. "Bon-Bon." I whispered. I crept over to her "Bon-Bon!" I whispered a little louder than the last time. "Wh-What?" She powered up. "What are you doing her!" She growled through her teeth, "Um..saying hi?" I whispered back. "Hi. But hide they're coming!" She whispered and then started to power down. "Meet me in the vents later." I said as I crept out and into the vents.

I crawled into Parts and Service and waited for night. It took a couple of hours but it was finally night. I was waiting in the vents. The camera was watching me as I stood as still as I could, it stopped moving eventually. I was looking at the guard when I saw Bon-Bon in the other vent.

I motioned my endoskeleton hand over at me. She put up her finger basically telling me to hold on. While the guard was looking at the cameras she went up to him. He looked up and put on the mask. She past it, very closely, and made it into the vent.

"Your lucky I didn't kill him or else I would've smelled like shit." She mumbled as we crawled through the space. "Where are we going?" Bon-Bon asked as we started going up. "You'll see." I replied as we came to the opening that led into the office from the roof. "Nice." She mumbled and jumped down. She missed and hit the floor. "Fucktards!" She mumbled as the guard threw a water bottle at her.

He put his mask on quickly and stood as still as he could. I jumped down next and landed in front of his desk. I heard him whimper. I turned around for a second so my eyes would turn red and I could actually malfunction badly. I turned back around and ripped off the mask. We dragged him to parts and service, he was screaming. "WHERES MY MUSIC!?" I heard Marionette yell as he ran down the wall.

"We got em'" I waved as I slumped him over my shoulders. "GOD WHY DID I TAKE THIS JOB!" I heard him scream. "Cause your and idiot!" I heard Chic yell as she was talking to Chica. We got to Parts and Service. I shoved him in one of my suits. "Bitch." I said as I put on the head. He screamed in pain as blood dripped from the suit and we heard blood gurgling as he died.

"Well that went actually pretty fast." Bon-Bon said nodding her head. "Yeah, and it's only like 3:00" I nodded. "What should we do now?" Bon-Bon asked looking around. I shrugged, "I'd think you'd know what to do, aren't you the smart one?" I said. She shrugged, "Follow me." She whispered as we started walking out. She was stopped by a black figure in her way.

"eekk!" She screamed as she jumped back away from the figure that looked strangely like her, except it was all black and you saw white eyes and white teeth. "God you scared me!" Bon-Bon yelled at the figure. It shrugged and walked away.


	4. THE END! :'(

**Guys, I'm so sorry. My mom just took away my phone and I wouldn't tell her the pass code because of the embarrassing secret I have. So my dad came in and said if you don't tell us the pass code your computer and phone are going to be taken away forever. So I had fun writing these stories for you guys, i'm really going to miss all the support you guys actually gave me. I'm actually crying because I loved doing this! Guys, you were the best and I never actually had this many compliments or fantastic reviews in my entire life! It's just people need their secrets and stuff so, I hope they're reading this because I really loved doing this, all these people gave me support, they liked my writing! They said I had potential but you ruined it! So, we had a nice run and I hope you all find another author like me! I'm really crying right now! Bye, bye to everyone. ~Signing off for the very very last time...0MuSiC0AnGeL0. :'( :'(**

**_"Live life to the fullest, even though it may be a burden, make it last forever."~0MuSiC0AnGeL0_ **


	5. IM BACK BITCHES

**_IM BACK BITCHES! I'm now on Wattpad! Just look up GeekyCookie and you'll find me! Wattpad is so fuckin' amazing that you have to check it out! Once again, look up GeekyCookie and read my fan fictions! (Note I will still write on fan fiction, yet very rarely!)_**


End file.
